nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Creatures
Stone Creatures are rock monsters from Ledgerdomain. They are portrayed as large golem-like creatures with pink runes in their stone skin, similar to the carvings on the Charms of Bezel. When activated, they glow bright pink and begin to fight for Charmcaster but are usually yelled at by Charmcaster if not doing precisely as she says. As shown in In Charm's Way, they are sentient being furious at Charmcaster for her abuse. Charmcaster's minions are sent to destroy Ben, Gwen and Kevin numerous times throughout the course of the series. Original Series In the original series, Charmcaster throws small bombs to create them. However, in the episode Hit 'Em Where They Live, it is shown that she can use fire blasts of Mana into the ground to give it life. Then out of the earth they form as huge rock monsters. However she must "recharge" them by using a spell. In the episode A Change of Face, they helped Gwen because she was accidentally in Charmcaster's body after one of Charmcaster's spells backfired when Gwen got caught in the bubble. During the foodfight, When Pinky demanded that Gwen gives up the spellbook, Gwen releases stone birds and they attack Pinky, and when Missy tried to attack Gwen from behind with a group of female prisoners, the stone birds attack Missy and the group instead. When Gwen, Pinky, and Missy escape into the sewers, Charmcaster's bag follows them and gives Gwen a magical bomb she used to blow up the bars. When Pinky and Missy try to kill Gwen once more, Gwen decided enough was enough and throws two eggs at them and the eggs hatch into two rock monsters and Pinky and Missy become afraid of them as the rock monsters grow large and roar at Pinky and Missy, who run in terror and into the cops, fearing that the rock monsters might kill them. When Gwen got back to Ben and Grandpa Max, the rock monsters still protected Gwen when they were still furious that Charmcaster abandoned them in the hands of the cops that arrested Gwen when she was in Charmcaster's body. During most of the episode, It is shown that the rock creatures developed a liking to Gwen. When Charmcaster's bag escaped, with Gwen, from juvie and from Pinky and Missy's wrath. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien The Stone Creatures change dramatically from Ben 10 to Ben 10 Alien Force and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. They went from being puppy-like to human-like. Their size went from being smaller than Charmcaster to a whole head bigger. In Where the Magic Happens, there were rock monsters like the ones in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but more blueish in color, and with no runes. These were controlled by Adwaita, rather than Charmcaster, and are some of the original inhabitants of Yawahtacsip. Here it is revealed that they can be natural creatures instead of simple homunculi, and that the rock monsters that Charmcaster is normally assisted by were freed by her and so they follow her willingly and are not controlled by her at all. They appeared again in Absolute Power Part 1 where Gwen called upon them to fight Kevin. The spell was Silicus Milez Sasitatio. They did a good job at first, but then they were defeated when Kevin absorbed their mana, causing them to crumble and fall. Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Henchmen